Twas the Night Before Tenchi
by Ledzepfan
Summary: A little holiday cheer, Tenchi-cized.


Standard Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is the property of AIC and Pioneer while "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" is written by Clement Clark Moore.  
  
"'Twas the Night Before Tenchi" by Ledzepfan  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
  
The stockings were hung, though of various sort,  
  
On the fusion-powered chimney, made by one smart and short;  
  
Sasami lay asleep on her make-shift old bed,  
  
While a very awake Ryo-ohki was filled with much dread;  
  
The cabbit, while brimming with very much power,  
  
Was not one of the few to be up at that hour.  
  
Her dilemma, while one not very atrocious,  
  
Was, her 'mother' kept telling her that she loved her the 'mostest';  
  
Washu, eccentric, with ego to spare,  
  
Was chasing after the little cat-hare.  
  
She tried coaxing, and forcing, though true to her merit,  
  
She succeeded by mere offer of carrot.  
  
To the genius, the cabbit, flew with much glee,  
  
not a care of what the repercussions could be.  
  
Bouncing, and frolicking, 'Miyaing' and prancing,  
  
The cabbit continued, in her advancing.  
  
And then, with a mighty yank by the ears,  
  
In a portal, the girl and the pet disappeared.  
  
  
  
Other places, although, in the quaint little house,  
  
were unaware, but of course, of the cute red head's oust.  
  
Tenchi Masaki, heir to the throne of Jurai,  
  
Slept calm on his bed, on which he did lie;  
  
Unknown to the nervous, unconfident boy,  
  
Was, the ex-pirate Ryoko, slept 'bove him with joy.  
  
Of falling, the cyan haired beauty, not care,  
  
For with gems such as hers she could float through the air.  
  
Of his love and of marriage to the prince, she did dream,  
  
And of things, in this fic, that simply can't be seen.  
  
(While the author regrets this and knows what could be,  
  
He must now make a note, that this fic's rated G.)  
  
And while the prince and the demon, dreamt of new and of old,  
  
Detective First-class Mihoshi was feeling very much cold.  
  
She had not a problem with falling asleep.  
  
But her habit of rolling left her blanket in heaps.  
  
Then she would shed them as she rolled on the floor,  
  
She had been known to sometimes travel as far as the door.  
  
While in summer this didn't present a big crisis,  
  
In winter, she would wake feeling as cold as the ice is.  
  
The room, which held the princess Aeka Jurai,  
  
Though princess Sasami also did occupy,  
  
Was happy and peaceful as she mused in her nap,  
  
Of the way that the people at her wedding to Tenchi, would clap.  
  
For both princess and pirate, were rivals of sort,  
  
For the love of prince Tenchi, (who I must say is short!  
  
In comparison to his father Noboyuki,  
  
The youngest Masaki is, how you say, puny.)  
  
Noboyuki, who had had trouble in sleeping,  
  
Was at the door of Mihoshi's room, enjoying his peeping.  
  
He perked up his ears at the sound of a thump,  
  
And at the sound of a woman shriek, "this roof is a dump."  
  
The voice yelled to all, "Why isn't this shingling repaired,"  
  
Noboyuki very quickly began to feel scared.  
  
He ran to his room and locked up the door,  
  
For being forced to do housework he simply abhorred.  
  
Up on the rooftop, there was much suspense,  
  
As 'reindeer mutiny was about to commence.  
  
Katsuhito eyed at Washu, dressed up in red,  
  
And looked at his harness and antlers with dread.  
  
"Miss Washu," he stated, " I must now get running,  
  
For your current actions, are most unbecoming."  
  
But the genius objected in her Santa Clause clothes,  
  
Saying, "Kassy, I offered a choice and you chose."  
  
"Between sample and helping you," he exclaimed with distress,  
  
"I chose what I did, but I'm tired I confess."  
  
Washu cackled madly, not caring at all,  
  
"Well then suck it up, and remember don't fall."  
  
"Miya, miya, miya, miya," the cabbit complained,  
  
But one glance from Washu, and the cabbit restrained.  
  
"On Kassy, on Ryo-ohki," Washu cheered with a crack of the whip,  
  
And Ryo-ohki transformed herself into a ship.  
  
She beamed her companions aboard, in a mere second,  
  
Though Washu did seem, herself, very hesitant.  
  
"Wait where are we going, we've delivered the toys,  
  
But we live right here," she exclaimed with much poise.  
  
Unexpected it was for at that very moment,  
  
A GP patrol ship had entered earth's orbit.  
  
And as the ship pulled up side Ryo-ohki,  
  
Katsuhito sighed, his mood very gloomy.  
  
"Disturbing the peace, resisting arrest,"  
  
A few offences the GP officer professed.  
  
And As Washu denied it they were whisked away,  
  
Ryo-ohki determined to not get caught that day.  
  
The sparkling ship soared through the sky,  
  
Leaving nothing behind but an echoing cry,  
  
The heavens rang out with the genius's voice,  
  
"Merry Christmas to all! And Tenchi, honey, bail's been set at 25,000 Jurian credits so we'll see you tomorrow at GP Headquarters." 


End file.
